When Leaf Colides with Sand
by HiddenLeafNinjaK
Summary: A new girl, an old guy...a destined couple? my first fanfic .
1. Full Summary

**I do not own Naruto, i only own my charactor Kisa Ninomai**

The full Summary:

Kisa Ninomai moves to the village of Konoha and attends the Ninja Academy. She then befriends Naruto and then find out she's on his team. Later on, they find out her horrible past and reason's for her move here. One day on a mission to the Hidden Sand Village Kisa comes face to face with Gaara. He's about to kill her but something in him wont let him. Instead of having feelings of hatetred and wanting to kill her, he feels other things, things he has never felt before. When an awfull thing happens the person to Kisa's rescue it...Gaara. How will Kisa change him and everyone else?

some other stuff!  
many parrings heh

language, suggestive themes, and violence...**enjoy**


	2. The old Team

**Chapter One**

The Village of Konoha was famous for many things. Big Population, fun places and many other things. The thing it was most famous for though, was it's hidden village. The Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha's secret ninja village. Each Country has one. The Ninja serve as their countries army forces and protect's their land. The diffrent countries had diffrent ninja villages. The five major Ninja villages were Leaf, Sand, Lightning, Water and Earth. They all had Kage's who where the supream ninja of their village and Each Kage had a diffrent names. Hokage from the hidden Leaf village. Kazakage from the hidden Sand village. Raikukage from the hidden Rain village. Mizukage from the hidden Water village. Finally Tsuchikage from the hidden Earth village. In Konoha Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, was in her office.

"Damned Naruto" She yelled as she slamed her fist to the desk. "Always poking your nose in other peoples buisness' She got up and began to pace back and forth. Then she stoped at the window and overlooked Konoha. "Well, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way" she smiled to herself.

"What are **you **doing here" An unfriendly Temari askes Naruto "I was...uh...looking for...Ramen?" Naruto said sounding very unsure.  
"All the way in the village hidden in Sand? I think not." Temari said while she grabed her fan and began to do a seal. "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

The wind Around Naruto picked up and after about 5 seconds he was tossed through the air and landing all the way back in Konoha.

"That'll teach you to wander" Temari said closeing her fan.  
Just then Gaara walk up to her.  
"What was that about" he asked showing no emotion at all.  
"I don't know but I took care of it" Temari said not lokoing into his eyes.  
There was a pause.  
"Are you going home" Temari asked, but Gaara just walked away.  
_'Naruto what did you want?'_ he thought to himself.

In Konoha Naruto landed.  
"Oh shit!" he said looking at a clock. Kakashi is going to kill me if i'm late!" He started panicing and then stoped. "Wait a minute...I don't have to worry Kakashi is always late..heh" Naruto began to whistle as he walked tward the brigde where him and his team usually meet. When he arrived, to his dismay, Kakashi was already there.

_'Bastard'_ Naruto thought. _'The day I'm late, he comes on time'_  
"Naruto why are you so late!" asked Sakura.  
"I...was...------" Naruto began but then was cut off by Kakashi.  
"He was in the Sand village wheren't you?" Kakashi said with a smirk.  
Sasuke then turned his head and looked as though he was slightly interested.  
"Yeah" Naruto said looking at the ground.  
"Why where you there!" Sakura asked.  
"Well...I don't know.." said Naruto, his eyes meeting hers.  
"That doesn't make sense" Sakura said, sounding a bit angry and annoyed.  
"No one ever said it did!" Naruto yelled slightly.  
"You're pathetic" Sasuke said dully "Sasuke" Naruto said while turning to face him. "Whut the hell up, no one was talking to you"  
"It isn't my fault you're a dunce" Sasuke replyed.  
"Well--------" He began then stoped and decided to jsut sit down.  
"What are we doing today Kakashi-Sensai?" asked Sakura.  
Kakashi moved foward, showing the bells hanging around his waist.  
"We" he started "Are going to train"  
"With the bells again?" Naruto asked "But we already did that"  
"Yes, I know" Kakashi said "But that was about three years ago, I want to see how much you improved"  
"Why the sudden urge to do this?" Naruto asked.  
"Stop asking questions and shut up dobe." Saskue said coldly.  
"Why you----"Naruto began but then was cut off by Sakura.  
"Lets just start" she said to Naruto "Fine" he muttered

Sakura was the first one to go up against Kakashi. It took about an hour for her to just be able to touch a bell. Naruto cheered her on the whole time while Sasuke just sat not even watching. Next up was Naruto. He got a bell, but it took him 45 minutes. Sasuke was watching him carefully and Sakura kept inching closer to Sasuke, untill it was his turn. He got a bell and it only took 15 minutes for him to get it. Saskura cheered him on and Naruto made rude remarks, hopeing it would cause Sasuke to mess up, and he just ignored it. After everyone was done, they all headed started to head home. On the other side of Konoha, there was a nw future leaf ninja, and she would affect everyone drastically.


	3. Enter Kisa!

"Kisa, Stop being lazy and finish unpacking" yelled a voice.  
"Sorry Grandma, I just got so tired" said Kisa "Excusess excusess, you know you start school tomorrow" said her grandmother "Yeah, yeah, I know...school" Kisa said dully as she walked up the stairs into her new bedroom. It was plain. A bed, dresser and many boxes. She went twards a box marked 'blankets' and took out a small fleace one. "This'll work for now" she said to herself.  
She then went to the window. It was big and over looked the town of Konoha. She stared out at the peacefull town for about a minuteand decided to go to her bed. She layed her head onto the pillow, covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes. "I wonder what everyone will be like" she said softly untill sleep claimed her.

"Kisa! Get Up!" her granmother yelled out.  
"Ugh...I hate mornings" Kisa said muffled.  
She got out of her bed and walked to her bookbag. Some paper, pens and pencils, and weapons, she then threw it out of her bedroom door and it fell to the bottom of the stairs. She went to a box marked 'Kisa's clothes.  
She went through it for a while untill she settled on an outfit. A short sleeve red shirt with a long sleeve black fish net shirt under it, a grey skirt a little above her knees and white knee high socks. She had to look good on her first day in her new school afterall. She looked in the mirror "What to do" she said while looking at her hair. Her hair was light brown with random black and red streaks, and it went down to her waist.  
Just decided to keep it how it was. She looked through a bag of make-up and found some white eye shadow, black liner and mascara.  
She put it on with ease, and the white complimented her eyes greatly. They are astonishing. Her right eye was light green and the left one was blue.  
She looked back into the mirror and was happy with the results. She then walked out her bedroom door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Get some breakfast then head to school, It's your first day and you don't want to be late." her grandmother said as she walking into the room.  
"Thanks" she said grabing some toast from the plate on the table.  
She walked back to the bottom of the staircase where her bookbag was laying. She picked it up and wlaked back into the kitchen.  
"Is that all you're going to eat?" her grandmother asked.  
"Yes, I'm too nervouse to eat" she answered back.  
"Well thats exspected" she said smileing "Well I'm going to head off to school now" Kisa said walking twards the front door.  
"Have a good day, make some friends!" her grandmother yell from in the kitchen.  
"I will" she said back, walking out the door into the streets of Konoha.

Walking through Konoha's streets was so pleasent. Everyone looked happy and smiled at her. When she saw children playing they waved, and she waved back. It was a big change from where she moved from. The village was beautiful, it was nice to be here she thought. Just then She noticed she was standing in front of her new school. She took a deep breath and walked in. Eyes wide, she looked around. It was alot nicer than her old school. She saw the front office and walked in. 


End file.
